Mr and Mrs Divorce
by Techie.freq
Summary: First came love, then came marriage and then...divorce? Can anything bring Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan back together again?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

 _He looks so happy._ I thought. _And so handsome!_

I was dreading for this moment since past few days.

I had tried my best to avoid this, but my efforts had gone into vain. Rosalie, being one of my closest friends, wouldn't have forgotten me if I had missed her wedding and all these pre-wedding parties.

"You can say that again." he laughed out loud as he smacked Jasper's shoulder.

I don't remember if I had ever seen him laughing so much.

 _"You have spoiled my life. I think I have become miserable right from the day we got married."_

I still remembered when he had told me this.

"Hey Bella..." Mrs Bannet's greeting interrupted my thoughts. "Good to see you after so long."

"I'm fine. How are you?" I smiled back.

"Oh! Life is going good, man! You say..." Edward asked Riley.

 _"I'm waiting for the day our divorce gets finalized. I will be the happiest man that day. Mark my words."_

I shuddered as I remembered that.

Seems like my ex-husband wasn't lying when he had said that!


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

 _She looks so happy._ I thought. _And so beautiful!_

I was thinking about this moment since past few days. I didn't want to face her again, that's why I had tried my best to avoid this events, but later I had arrived to the conclusion that there's no way I should miss one of my close friends' wedding just because my ex-wife would be there!

"Oh my God, really? That's so funny." she laughed as Mrs Bannet told her something.

What was so funny? I don't remember her laughing so much when she was with me.

 _"It was a mistake, a big fucking mistake. If I had known earlier you were this boring, I wouldn't have married you."_

I still remember her telling me this.

"Why are you getting married, man? Didn't you learn anything from us?" Japer asked Emmett.

I glanced at Isabella and she was still laughing.

"Look at us. Marriage had made us so miserable. Right Edward?" Jasper asked me.

 _"I'm just waiting for the day I'll be a free bird again._ I'm going to throw a huge party. _I will be the happiest woman that day. "_

I gulped a big sip of my drink as I remembered that.

Seems like my ex-wife wasn't lying when she had said that!

"Right." I answered Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Wait!

What is _she_ doing here?

I don't think I have ever hated anyone more than I hate this woman.

I simply loathe her.

I can't stand her.

 _Control, Isabella._ I told myself. _She shouldn't matter to you anymore._

I tried to calm myself, but then I saw her approaching Edward and his friends.

"Hey!" Edward beamed at her as he greeted her warmly.

 _I hate this man!_ I thought. _And I hate this woman even more._

She commented something and everyone started laughing. Edward was laughing the most, of course!

I couldn't understand why he was so fond of her.

"You're funny, Mom. I love you. " he said and that was enough to boil my blood.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BPOV**_

 _"Kids' happiness is everything for us, but they don't care about us. I mean look at Edward. He could have got any other girl in the world, but he married whom? Isabella Swan in the whole world. " Esme said. We all had gathered at her home for a small get-together._

 _Alright!_

 _I hate this woman._

 _She knew I'm in her kitchen and can easily listen to her conversation, still she wouldn't stop bitching about me._

 _"Yeah I have to agree. You're not so lucky in this. I've begun to get worried for myself." Mrs McCarty, her bitchy friend said, "I hope Emmett finds someone better."_

 _"I can say at least I'm lucky. Irina, coming from an affluent family, is a perfect daughter-in-law." Mrs Hale said._

 _"I wish I were lucky like you." Esme sighed._

 _I hate my mother-in-law and her bitchy friends! I repeated for umpteenth time._

 _I sighed and went to them. "Hey, I hope you like this."_

 _That's when Edward also came._

 _"Hey ladies, what's up? Bitching at best?" he chuckled._

 _"Oh come on! We don't bitch. " Mrs McCarty said._

 _Oh yeah?_

 _"Yeah, we don't bitch. In fact I was just telling them that Isabella makes such an amazing pastries. Thank you so much, dear." she said as she took the plate from my hand. "I'm so lucky to have a daughter-in-law like her."_

 _I dropped my jaw._

 _Such a liar this woman is!_

 _I hate her._


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Wait!

What is _he_ doing here?

I don't think I have ever hated anyone more than I hate this man.

I can't stand him.

And look at Isabella. She's looking so lovingly at him.

 _C'mon Edward. It shouldn't matter to you now._ I told myself.

Yeah, it shouldn't matter to me. But I couldn't help thinking why is she so fond of that guy?

"Oh! That's Isabella. " My mother's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What's that guy's name? Jacob, right? I heard they're together, and are very serious about each other. Good for her."

"Hmmm..." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**EPOV**_

 _"You were supposed to attend the party, Isabella. It was so important for Mom. Everyone was there, except her own daughter-in-law." I told Isabella on phone. I was away on a business trip._

 _I was supposed to attend a meeting within next few minutes, and here I was! Discussing trivial family matters. People say it right. Life does change after a marriage!_

 _"How the hell would I know about it? She didn't even tell me." she said incredulously._

 _"Come on now, Isabella... You must have forgotten about it. Just say sorry to Mom and end the matter." I said as I began glancing through my presentation slides._

 _"Why should I say sorry? I didn't do anything wrong." she snapped._

 _"C'mon now..."_

 _"Wait a minute, Jacob. Take this." I heard her telling someone._

 _"Where are you?" I asked._

 _"I'm with Jacob. He wanted to do some shopping." she said._

 _"Couldn't have you attended Mom's party instead of meeting him?" I asked. I didn't like that guy. He gave me weird vibes._

 _"Why are you acting like a jerk, Edward? Can't I meet my friend? And your Mom didn't even invite me." she argued._

 _"Alright. I give up. Do whatever you want." I said and hung up._


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"Isabella? Oh my God! It's good to see you after so long." Alice said as she took me in a warm hug.

"Hey Alice... How are you?" I smiled. I was actually happy to see my ex-sister-in-law.

"So... Howz life?" she asked.

"Good." I gave a brief reply. "You say."

"Oh! Mine is going great, too. Got engaged." she beamed as she flashed her ring finger.

"Oh my God, Alice. That's great. I am so happy for you." I said as I hugged her.

"Thanks." she grinned.

"So tell me the details. How did Riley propose?" I asked.

"Oh... No, Isabella." she chuckled. "It's not Riley. Actually, I'm engaged to James."

"Oh!" I said.

"I'm really happy with him." she said.

"Oh!" I repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

_**BPOV**_

 _"Edward, stop... Stop." I giggled as he continued to tickle me. "Let me prepare the dinner."  
_

 _"I love you." he said as he nuzzled my neck._

 _"I love you, too." I said as I put my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips._

 _"So... Howz your shopping with Alice today?" he asked._

 _"It was good. Alice was quite mad at your Mom." I chuckled._

 _"Why?"he asked as he continued kissing my neck.  
_

 _"Your mother wants to set her up with James Denali." I said._

 _"What? Is she kidding?" he chuckled._

 _"No... Alice was saying Esme was quite serious about setting her up with James." I said._

 _"Don't worry about that. Alice is not a kid. She's not going to listen to Mom." he said as he pulled me closer to him and began kissing me passionately.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I saw Alice and Isabella chatting with each other. It shouldn't matter to me, but I liked that. They used to be good friends, and I was glad our divorce didn't change that.

That's when Alice left and Isabella looked in my direction. I hoped she didn't catch me staring at her! But then she gave me a look.

Oh I knew _that_ look very well.

The look, which told me she could kill me at any moment.

Then she shook her head and started walking in opposite direction.

What was that?

Why did she give me _that_ look?

What did I do now?

I needed to know, and only Alice could answer this question.

"What do you want, Edward?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you want to know something from me. Why are you wasting your time? Come to the point."

Well, alright then!

"So... What were you talking to Isabella?"

"Why would you want to know that?" she asked incredulously.

"Did you tell her anything about me?" I asked.

"No." she said, "Why are you asking this?"

"Did she ask anything about me?"

"No. Have you lost your mind? Why are you asking this kind of questions?"

"Nothing." I said.

Then why the hell did Isabella give me _that_ look?


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

That woman was a limit.

She has already spoiled her son's life, but may be that's not enough for her. That's why she wants to spoil her daughter's life, too.

I wonder why Alice has agreed for this marriage.

That's when Jane came.

"I just heard your ex-mother-in-law talking to someone on phone. " she laughed.

"What was she saying?" I smiled.

"The bitch is here. I need to be alert." she mimicked her, "I don't trust my son."

I shook my head.

 _Don't worry about that._ I wanted to tell her. _I also don't trust your son._


	11. Chapter 11

_**BPOV**_

 _"What does she think of herself? I am not a kid. I don't want to marry James. Why should I? I love Riley." Alice was having an outburst since past few minutes._

 _"You just calm down." Edward said._

 _"I can't. " she said. "You have no idea how serious she is about this matter."_

 _"Alice relax." I said._

 _"You both don't understand. Mom says, I am a kid and I can't think what's best for me. Really? Am a kid?" she shook her head. "I'm telling you, Edward. If she continues with this, I swear I'll elope with Riley."_

 _"Calm down, Alice. I am going to talk to Mom. And you're not going to marry James, alright?" he said, "Trust me."_


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"We have something very, very important to announce." Rosalie's brother Mike and his wife Jessica were on stage.

"Why are you blushing?" Jasper shouted, and everyone laughed.

"Shut up, Jasper." Mike said. "So... The announcement is, we're having a baby."

 _"Oh my God! That's so great."_

 _"Congratulations!"_

 _"That's awesome."_

Everyone started wishing them.

Everyone was happy for them.

I was happy for them, too.

But I couldn't help putting Edward and myself in Mike and Jessica's shoes.

Unconsciously, I looked in the direction where Edward was standing.

And I found him staring right back at me.


	13. Chapter 13

_**BPOV**_

 _"I think I am ready for it." I blushed, "What about you?"_

 _"Really?" he smiled, "You know what I want. I think I have been ready since ages." he chuckled. "We're going to have ten kids."_

 _"Ten?" I rolled my eyes._

 _"I'm serious." he said. "Five boys and five girls. We need to start hunting for a big house."_

 _"You're too much, Edward." I laughed out loud._

 _"You're not taking me seriously." he said, "How many kids do you want?"_

 _"Two." I replied._

 _"Only two?" he pouted like a baby._

 _"Yes, baby." I ruffled his hair._

 _"Well... okay." he said as closed his eyes, "I hope I'll be a good father." he sighed. "Unlike my father."_


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I noticed Edward walking in my direction and that made me uncomfortable.

Why was he coming here?

"Hey!" he approached me with a smile.

Really?

Did he actually want to talk to me? I don't think there is anything left for us to talk. Everything was over on that day.

The day we got the _divorce_!

"Hey!" I said.

Then there was silence.

The same silence, which ruled the final days of our married life.

"I want to ask to ask you something." he said.

Now what?

I think he has lost every right to ask me anything.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you give me _that_ look?" he asked.

What?

 _Which_ look?


	15. Chapter 15

_**EPOV**_

 _I was reading an article on my iPad in a Cafe, when I noticed someone staring at me._

 _Not just staring._

 _That beautiful face was giving me intense glare._

 _What the hell?_

 _Then she focused on her laptop._

 _Few moments later, she was again staring at me._

 _Once again she looked at her laptop. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked in my direction, again with the same look. The look which said she could kill me at any moment._

 _Alright, I'm going to ask her. What hell did I do? I don't even know her._

 _"Excuse me?" I went to her table and asked her._

 _"Yes?" she looked at me. Why is she looking like she doesn't even know me? She was giving me death glares just a few minutes back!_

 _"Do you have any problem with me?" I asked directly._

 _"What?" she seemed surprised. "No. Why?"_

 _What?_

 _"Then why were you giving me those death glares?" I asked. "I was just sitting there and you were looking at me as if you were going to kill me."_

 _"What?" she said. "Oh my God! No!" she laughed. "Was I looking at you? Oh God! This is so embarrassing."_

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Actually, I'm a theater actress. I just trying to remember my lines, and I was just rehearsing them in my mind. I guess I got into my character." she smiled weakly._


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Which look?" she seemed surprised.

"Alice told you something, and then you gave me _the_ look." I said.

"Oh that!" she said as she seemed to remember about it finally.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me, Edward?" she said. "Why do you want to talk about all that? And to be honest, I don't think there's anything left for us to talk about. You can't demand any question from me, and I don't owe you any explanation."

Well, I can't say she was wrong, but...

"Hey Isabella, where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere." Jacob Black came at that moment and put his arms around her shoulder. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he noticed my presence. "Hi Edward."

"Hi..." I said, "Anyway, I think I should leave you guys alone. " And I began walking away from them.


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"He's gone." Jacob said.

"Hmmm?" I said.

"Stop staring in that direction. You're looking like an idiot." he chuckled.

"Shut up." I said.

"What was he saying?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, "And I don't want to talk about him. I don't give a fuck about him."

"Liar, liar. Pants on fire." he laughed at his own joke.

"This is not funny at all, Jacob." I shook my head.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say." he said, "This is your life, not a joke. Talk to him. If he's trying to talk to you, then may be you should give him a chance."

"Give him a chance?" I asked incredulously, "That guy has hurt me more than enough. I don't want to do anything with him. I hate him."

 _"Anyway, I think I should leave you guys alone. "_

I repeated Edward's words in my mind.

So, he still thinks that I'm with Jacob?

He never trusted me.

May be because he never loved me.

"I hate him." I repeated.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"Hey!" He smiled as he approached me.

 _Jacob Black._

What does he want to talk to me about?

Should I tell him to just fuck off?

"Why are you always so serious?" he flashed a smile.

I hate his smile.

"Just chill, dude." he smacked my shoulder.

 _Excuse me?_

Why is he behaving as if we're good friends?

"You know, people say that I'm slow. But I realized few minutes ago _how_ slow I am." he chuckled.

Has this person lost his mind? Why is he telling all this bullshit?

"You know when you said that _'I should leave you guys alone.'_ That's when I realized that... Oh my God!" he exclaimed dramatically and smirked at me, "You think I'm fucking your ex-wife, don't you?"

I felt I could just punch him on the face.

"Dude! I want to tell you something. Look at me. I'm such a handsome, smart looking, rich dude."he laughed, "I can get any girl I want. So... I want to tell you that I'm not interested in any divorcee." he winked.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

"Look, I'm not interested in talking to you. So will you please excuse me?" I said.

I was not interested in any of his bullshit.

"See you both have got yet another similarity which proves that you're made for each other."

Which similarity?

"You both don't want to discuss anything. You both don't want to accept the truth that you still love each other. I can see it in your eyes that you still love her. I can see in her eyes that she loves you. But you have to talk, you know? You both have got zero communication skill."

 _Yeah, and you have got such a great communication skill!_ I wanted to say.

He doesn't even me know me well, and yet he's got guts to give me lectures! I feel I dislike him even more than before!

"I'm telling you. Just open your eyes, otherwise..." He was still going on. "I'm not going to fuck your ex-wife, but someone else might." he smirked.

Alright.

I had enough.

I punched him on the face.


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"Dinner is awesome. Mmm... Yummy! Dieting can go to hell!" Jane commented while we were having dinner.

"Hello ladies." Jacob said as he joined us.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked as I noticed a black eye.

"Who hit you, dude?" Jane asked.

"Mmmm... Can you see that lady?" he said as he pointed someone. "I didn't know she was married, so I tried to flirt with her. I also didn't know that she was a Judo champion. She just punched me, and Bam!" he said, and Jane and I burst into laughter.

"Oh my God! That's so funny. We should have seen that." Jane laughed.

"And she doesn't even look like a Judo champion." I said as I glanced at that lady again.

"Exactly. I was so shocked." Jacob said, which made us laugh harder.

Suddenly I noticed Alice coming towards us.

"Hey..." I waved at her.

"Hey everyone... Sorry to disturb you." she said as she came to our table. "How are you now, Jacob? My! This looks so bad." she said as she looked at his eye, "Edward shouldn't have hit you like that."

 _What?_


	21. Chapter 21

_**BPOV**_

 _"You should stop meeting Jacob." He said without taking his eyes off his laptop._

 _"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously._

 _"I don't like him."_

 _"What's wrong with you, Edward? And close your laptop." I snapped._

 _"What?" he asked as he looked at me._

 _"You're behaving so weirdly for past few days. What's your problem? Just talk to me."_

 _"Can we discuss this later? I have to do some work." he said as he focused on his laptop again._

 _"What's wrong with you? You're always busy with your work. You're married and you have a wife. Do you even remember that? " I raised my voice._

 _"Yes, I do remember that. " he snapped as he closed his laptop. "But do you remember the same? You should know that you're a daughter-in-law of one affluent family. You should know your responsibilities. "_

 _"What did I even do?" I asked. "I know, why are you doing this. Your Mom must have told you yet another lie about me. She always does this."_

 _"Don't drag Mom into this." he shouted._

 _"Don't shout at me."_

 _"Alright. Let me clear something. If you want to be with Jacob, just go ahead."_

 _"Just shut up." I shouted._


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

"I want to talk to you." I went to Edward and asked him. Thankfully, he was standing there alone.

"Yeah tell me."

"What is your problem? Why did you hit Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh! The devil's advocate is here." he said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that." I gritted my teeth.

"Did you ask _him_ about what happened? He was talking all the non-sense." he said.

"So you hit him." I snapped. "He's a very good friend of mine. That's it. What's your problem with him? You used to think that I was having affair with him. And you..."

"I had apologized many times for that. " he said, interrupting me. "In the moment of heat, I had said that."

"And you still think that I'm with him." I continued, "Well, even if I'm with him, that shouldn't be your concern. You're not my husband anymore."

"I'm sorry, Isabella." Suddenly he took my hand in his, and looked into my eyes. " _For everything._ "


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry, Isabella." Suddenly he took my hand in his, and looked into my eyes. " _For everything._ "

"Why are you doing this?" I said as I jerked his hand away.

"I'm sorry. Please listen to me at least." he said desperately.

"Oh! You're here, Edward. I have been looking for you everywhere." Suddenly Esme Cullen appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh!" she uttered as her eyes fell upon me. "Hi Isabella." she said.

"Hi Esme." I replied.

"Let's go, Edward. Everyone is looking for you." she said.

"Not now, Mom." he said without taking his eyes off me.

"But Edward..."

"Please leave us alone for some moments, Mom." he said. "I'll join you later."

This surprised me.

Why was Edward behaving like this today?

"Okay." Esme seemed disheartened as she felt. This must be a slap on her ego.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." Edward repeated.

"You're too late." I said, "You should have said that before we got divorced."


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

"You're too late." I said, "You should have said that before we got divorced."

"I know that I'm way too late." he said. "But I still want to want you to know how sorry I am."

"It doesn't matter now." I said.

"I know. I think I know what went wrong with our relationship." he still continued. "The reason was me. I had closed my eyes even if I knew everything was going wrong. I never raised my voice when I was supposed to. I never opened up about anything."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Isabella, I never told you about my childhood, right?" he asked.


	25. Chapter 25

_**EPOV**_

 _"What's this, Mom?" I asked as I roamed my fingers on her face._

 _"It's nothing." she said._

 _"It's blue. Did you fall somewhere?"_

 _"Yeah. In the bathroom." she smiled at me._

 _"Oh! I was also about to fall in bathroom yesterday. Thank God, I didn't. Otherwise, my face would have been same as yours. Blue." I chuckled._

 _"Let's go. You're getting late for school." she said._

 _"You know, only I can count upto Fifty in my class. Teacher was very impressed with me."_

 _"You're my smart boy." she smiled as she ruffled my hair._

 _That evening, I noticed there were some marks on Mom's left arm._

 _"Did you fall again?" I asked with a confusion._


	26. Chapter 26

**EPOV**

"My Dad was an abusive bastard." he said, and I was shocked. I knew he had some problems with his Dad. He never mentioned him, but I never thought it to be like this.

"Alice was so small at that time. She doesn't even know about this. I was quite young, too, but I still remember my mother crying over him for nights. I still remember her bruises, her pain. But she was a strong woman. That's why she rose from the ashes. That's why she's one of those 'rags to riches'." he smiled.

"You would be wondering why I am telling you all this right now." he said.

I nodded.

"As I said, I realize it now that it's _me_ who should be held responsible for the demise of our relationship. I knew my mother had problems with you. She never liked you. Then she told me all those bullshit about you, and I believed her. I had closed my eyes." he sighed.

"She always said that she never married again, because she believed Alice and I were her whole world. She said she never felt the need for anyone else."

"You know, I have always thought that if there exists a person who'd never wish evil for me, it'd be my mother." he said. "I think I was wrong."


	27. Chapter 27

**EPOV**

"That's all I have to say." I told Isabella.

She must be wondering why I decided to tell her all this today. Even, I'm wondering the same. What caused this change?

May be, one of the reason was what Jacob told me today.

 _"Dude! I want to tell you something. Look at me. I'm such a handsome, smart looking, rich dude."he laughed, "I can get any girl I want. So... I want to tell you that I'm not interested in any divorcee."_

He was not supposed to tell me this, _I_ was supposed to trust my wife.

I was supposed to believe that my wife loved me.

I wasn't supposed to believe my mother when she tried to convey me that my wife might be cheating on me.

I was supposed to understand my wife when she told me that she was having some problems with her mother-in-law.

I was supposed to talk to my wife and clear any misunderstandings we had.

I did none of that.

And that's cost me my marriage.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Isabella's voice brought me back to the present.


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

"That's all I have to say." Edward said.

I didn't know how to react.

He should had told me before it was too late.

Then, may be I could have tried to look from his angle.

But he never told me.

And I didn't even try to understand from his view.

Hence, our divorce happened.

Nothing could be done now, but at least, I could apologize.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"In stead of arriving at the decision of divorce, I should had put efforts to understand you." I said.

"I don't think it was your fault." he said.

"I think I was responsible, too." I said.

But it was too late now.

We didn't have anything else to tell each other, so we parted our ways.

Once again.


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

"And listen this one." Jasper was reading out some random facts from his phone. "Six percentage of people marry their ex-spouses..."

"Can you imagine what kind of losers they are?" he said and laughed out loud.

"Couldn't they find anyone else?" Emmett joined him.

"Losers. I mean, I'd die before marrying Irina again." Jasper said as he laughed out loud.

Everyone was laughing, but my mind was busy calculating something.

Apparently there're seven billion people in this world. Let's assume quarter of them are married.

Six percent of those people re-marry their ex-spouse.

Hey, I won't be alone.

There exists a big bunch of idiots like me.

Alright, I am going to give it a try, I decided.


	30. Chapter 30

**EPOV**

"Hi..." I sent her a message on her Whatsapp.

 _I loved this profile picture of hers! She looked quite lovely, and I must say short hair suits her._

Then I waited for her reply patiently, which didn't come.

Fuck.

I shouldn't have sent her the message.

What if Bella is in those Ninety four percentage of people who don't want to re-marry their ex-spouse?

Well, then I'm screwed!

But I don't think I should regret sending a text to her.

There're many things which I should had done in the past, but I hadn't done, and I'm still regretting about it.

This time, at least I tried! So what if it got backfired?

Well, it didn't backfire as I received a reply from Bella.

"Hi." she said.


	31. Chapter 31

**EPOV**

 _"What are you doing?"_

I sent.

 _"I'm doing something which you really hate."_

she said.

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Gossiping with friends! ;)"_

I smiled.

I was glad she was responding me.

I didn't realize until this moment how I had missed talking to her.

 _"C'mon... I don't hate it that much."_

 _"Oh! I do know how much do you hate it."_

 _"Short hair suits you."_ I sent.

But she didn't reply for a minute.

I wondered if it was too early for me to comment that.

 _"Thanks."_ she said.

Thank God she replied!

 _"You shouldn't have hit Jacob."_ she said.


	32. Chapter 32

**EPOV**

 _"You shouldn't have hit Jacob."_ she said.

I sighed.

I agreed, I shouldn't have hit him, but he was annoying me!

 _"I'm sorry for that."_ I sent .

 _"You need to apologize to him."_ she said.

But it wasn't only my mistake. He provoked me. He should apologize, too. But anyway, there was no point of telling Isabella all this. She wouldn't understand as she doesn't know the whole thing. So I decided to agree with her.

 _"Okay."_ I sent.

" _Thanks_." she said.

 _"So... What are your plans for Tomorrow?"_ I asked.

 _"Umm... We have got pre-wedding parties to attend."_ she said.

 _"I hate them."_ I said.

 _"I know."_ she said.

Okay, what should I ask next, I was wondering.

" _Your Mom is here_." she said.

 _What?_


	33. Chapter 33

**EPOV**

 _"What is she doing there?"_

 _"?"_

 _"Are you there?"_

 _"Isabella?"_

I sent multiple texts, but received no reply.

Alright, I needed to go there.

I knew where Isabella was right now.

"... I noticed Edward and you were having some conversation today." I heard my mother's voice when I reached there. "I just want to tell you that... Stay away from my son. You were his past, his mistake. He has moved on. Stay away from him."

"Mom!" I said. They both seemed surprised to find me there.

"Do you think I'm a kid?" I asked my mother.


	34. Chapter 34

**EPOV**

"Do you think I'm a kid?" I asked my mother.

"Edward?" she was still surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask the same question to you," I said.

"I don't think I want to talk to my son in front of a third person," she said as she glanced at Isabella.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

I need to talk to her.

She needs to stop interfering in my life.

I apologized to Isabella, who seemed furious, before leaving.

"What was that, Mom?" I blasted once we were alone.

"I care for you. I want the best for you." she said.

"Stop interfering. I know what's good for me." I said. "And regarding what you said to Isabella, that she's my past, my mistake. I would say she's my past because of my mistake."

"You do know, you have always been my priority in my life. I never got married. I dedicated my whole life for you. You do know that I..."

"Yes, I know. And I'm very grateful for that. But what am I supposed to do? Should I spend my life by being your puppet?" I was frustrated.

"A son is a son 'til he gets a wife, but a daughter is a daughter all her life. " she said. "I understand it now. Daughters are better than sons."

"You had got a daughter-in-law, who was ready to be your another daughter. You never gave her a chance. And by the way, " I said, "Your son doesn't have a wife. He's divorced in case you have forgotten."


End file.
